Changing The Game
by Love Yah Like A Fanfic Baby
Summary: You enter college with your best friend and roommate Alfred. And you still have feelings for Arthur even after all he did to you. After seeing your continued sadness, Alfred proposes something insane to get what you both want, even though he doesn't like it. When Arthur sees it happen, not right away does he feel it hit as hard as it does. EnglandxReader, minor USxReader


**Hello!~ I'm Sarah and this is my first fanfic! Woot! Now you know what that means, yep! It might be full of suck and such. Please forgive me if it sucks! But I really like criticism and it helps me build myself for better!**

**This is rated M for future chapters and I apologize if this is slow at first. I want it to be a long-ish fic. **

**I also would LOVE if you commented and rated.**

**Plus, I would like to know who Alfred would be chasing after. (I usually would have Arthur, BUUUTTTT~ He will be taken~ 8D) Please leave your suggestion below~**

**AND! I do not own Hetalia in any way but if you know how to buy a stock of it LEMME KNOW. 8D**

**But for now, it belongs to the epic troll king Himaruya. **

**ONTO THE FIC~ Enjoy~**

* * *

You walk into the bustling college hallway avoiding the huddles of people talking and laughing, but as you walk by, earning stares from people you didn't know, and even more from people you did.

"_Ah. That's right. Barely anyone has seen me since junior high. Surely my changes surprise people, but I didn't think that it would be this many..."_

Suddenly your thoughts were interrupted by your roommate and long time friend, Alfred.

"Hey _! Our room is over here!" He waved with a big, dorky grin on his face. Feeling as you had been saved from being surrounded, you run over to him, your hoodie managing to stay on your head. He throws a friendly arm around your shoulder and walks you to the room you share with him.

Alfred had been the one of the few that had seen you after you decided to change yourself, you had been picked on long enough...even by the person you loved the most; you thought about all the things prior to that moment and a sad and angered look clouded your face until Alfred stopped in front of you and looked you straight in the eyes.

"You're thinking about him aren't you?" He questioned, the cheery look he usually carried on his face replaced with a straight look of concern.

"No.." You reply, looking away from him for a moment before mumbling. "At least...not just about him.." Alfred drags you into the room that is designated for you both and sits you on the bed.

"You need to stop thinking about that stupid British asshole. Do I need to remind you of why he's not our friend anymore?" His voice was raising, he normally didn't get this angry so quickly, but if it was about this subject, he would jump on it so quick you barely had time to breathe.

"No, of course not, Alfred. I remember perfectly why Ar-" Before you got the chance to finish Alfred jumps in.

"No! Don't you even say his name! He doesn't deserve to have his name spoken." His fists clenched tightly and his eyes full of anger. You go silent for a moment, your eyes drift from Alfred's to the floor.

"_He doesn't even say his name anymore..He hasen't since that day in junior high. The band was never really the same after that...What happened to him?"_

Your thoughts were interrupted by Alfred speaking to you. "Hey...I'm sorry for snapping...Um..I'mma...get some stuff. Want anything?" He asks scratching the back of his head.

"Huh? Oh. No thanks, Alfred." You answer him with a slight hesitation.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Positive?" He raises a playful questioning eyebrow.

"Yeessss.." You reply sarcastically.

"I'll get you an Arizona*." He opens the door saying.

You smile and laugh. "You know me well."

"Always have." He smiles and closes the door behind him.

Your smile quickly fades after he shut the door. You knew Alfred, and he knew you just as well. He had been your friend ever since the third grade when you had just transferred from England. Alfred was the only one that talked to you really because no one wanted to be around the fat kid. But you didn't want to be bothered either, your father just left you and your mother became an alcoholic, you had enough to deal with; but Alfred just kept coming at you, trying to talk, getting you to play on the playground, etc.

But one day..Alfred had been being more annoying than usual and in a spite of fury, you spilled out everything that was bothering you. In a mess of tears and words you had just reviled your thoughts that no one had even asked about before. But, to your surprise, he never ran away from you; Alfred just hugged you and made you smile. Soon after that everything he did became normal to you and you two became inseparable. Alfred often took you to his house, (which was effing HUGE) to play video games and spend the night, which you guys never really slept, you would joke and play games until you couldn't keep your eyes open anymore. Being there was the only time you ever felt like you had a family, you practically lived there; since most days there was never anywhere to go. It was like being adopted, but unofficially, and it felt good.

But one day, in the fourth grade, Alfred was raving about his friend that had just moved back to the states how he wanted to introduce you to him. And that is when you met Arthur, you fell for him almost instantly, he was smart, he loved books as much as you do and you two would have such in-depth conversations that you would switch from one subject to another in the same day. At the time he wasn't the most handsome boy, but you found that he was handsome in his own way. Arthur was a short, stubby child with shaggy blond hair and a pale complexion, adorable you would say often, but everything began to change in junior high. His pale complexion and shaggy hair were still the same but, he was now tall, thin, and beginning to become completely gorgeous. You did everything he asked of you and continued, even with everything in the band.

In the late 6th grade, Alfred made a band, never really picked a name for it either, but that became its name. "Never Picked A Name" consisted of Alfred with the drums, you with bass, Arthur with vocals and guitar, and Kiku with piano. The band performed works of other artists and sometimes threw stuff together just to see what would happen and lots off times you guys failed miserably, but sometimes, you made things that sounded good and even made Alfred cry once, but you never got to them because you never had any confidence, especially with your voice, so you just kept the songs in a box that you still have.

Everything was perfect. Until Alfred found you crying.

* * *

**Arizona*= For anyone who doesn't know what that is, Arizona is a company that makes juices and teas and is effing DELICIOUS~ Mwahahahahahaha!**


End file.
